


Don't you know who my mum is?

by Irrelevant86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck's dad his a horrible person, Dad bobby, Mentions of past child abuse, Momma bear Athena, Protective Athena, Protective Bobby, little bit of fluf at the end, no body messes with one of her kids and gets away with it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: based off of a tumblr post. Somebody breaks into Buck’s apartment late at night, and instead of calling 9-1-1, Buck calls Bobby and Athena. Athena goes into Momma Bear Mode, because no-one messes with any of her kids and gets away with it!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 31
Kudos: 281





	1. The break in: Buck's side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1 or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them!

_~(^.^)~_

** _Don't you know who my mum is?_ **

_Chapter One: The break in: Buck's side  
_

_~(^.^)~_

The sound of the apartment door hitting the wall downstairs wakes him. He’s still half asleep as he glances over at the clock on the night stand next to his bed. The red numbers read 2:58am. The only thing he can think is that Eddie has stopped by for some reason. At least that’s what he thinks before his half asleep mind registers the voices coming from downstairs.

“Man keep quiet. We don’t need the neighbors calling the cops,” A voice he didn’t recognize stated.

Now he was fully awake. Someone has just broken into his apartment, and his first thought is, ‘Oh boy did you just break into the wrong apartment. Don’t you know who my mum is?’ Then his second thought is to figure out just how many people have broken in. So he quietly and gently got up out of bed, snatching his phone off the night stand before walking towards the loft railing.

He peered over the edge of the railing and noticed two people standing in his kitchen. He can just barely make them out in the darkness of his apartment. They both appear to be wearing black clothing, and both have flash lights in their hands. And then he spots the glint of a gun in one of the men’s hands.

He quickly ducks away from the railing and silently makes his way into the second floor bathroom. He gently shuts the door and locks it, then slides down onto the floor in front of the door and takes a deep breath. His adrenaline is flowing, and his heart is pounding. He unlocks his phone and without even thinking about it he calls Bobby. The phone rings several times before the line connects and he hears Bobby’s voice.

“Buck, you know we love you, but it’s three in the morning, what the hell do you want?” Bobby questioned, sounding half asleep.

“Bobby, two people just broke into my apartment. One of them’s got a gun. I’m hiding in my bathroom,” Buck whispered into the phone.

“And you called us? Buck, call the police. Now, and whatever you do, DO NOT confront them!” Bobby shouts, wide awake now.

Buck can hear Athena ask Bobby what’s wrong, and he hears Bobby tell her what Buck told him. He can hear the sound of her moving on the other end of the line, and he just knows she’s getting dressed.

“Buck, Athena will be there soon. You need to hang up and call 9-1-1,” Bobby ordered.

“No! I don’t wanna hang up! Bobby please,” He whispered, fear racing through him.

Bobby and Athena have been the closest thing he’s had to decent parents his whole life. And hiding in the bathroom like this is giving him major flash backs to his childhood. To nights when he and Maddie would hide in the bathroom while their father would scream and shout and beat his mom. And the only thing keeping him grounded in the here and now is Bobby’s voice.

“Buck, it’s gonna be okay. We’re on our way, just stay in the bathroom and don’t open the door. Athena’s calling for backup now,” Bobby stated.

Buck hears the sound of a car starting on the other end of the line and he feels relieved slightly to know that both of them are on their way. But then he hears the sound of someone moving around in his bedroom just outside the door. And he’s glad that he hadn’t turned the bathroom light on otherwise the person outside the door would have know he was in there. He quietly shifts across the floor and climbs into the bath tub so he’s as far away from the door as he can get.

“One of them’s outside the bathroom, I can hear him moving around,” He whispers.

He’s having serious flash backs to the night his dad beat the crap out of his mom then came looking for him and Maddie. How he came to the bathroom and broke down the door and beat him and Maddie. How his dad broke his arm that night. How he broke Maddie’s nose. How his mom didn’t wake up for hours after their father had knocked her out.

“Buck! Buck I need you to stay calm okay. We’re almost there,” Bobby exclaims.

“Buck, everything’s going to be okay!” Athena states.

Bobby must have put him on speaker, and he feels himself relax slightly at the sound of her voice. Then suddenly the door knob rattles as the person on the other side tries to open the door, and Buck stops breathing for a moment.

“Shit, I think someone’s in there,” A voice exclaims.

“What? Why?” Another voice questions.

“The doors locked, and these doors only lock from the inside,” The first voice states.

“Fuck! Get it open,” The second voice orders.

The door shakes as the person on the other side throws their weight against the door.

“Bobby, they know I’m in here. They’re trying to break the door down,” He whispers, panic lacing his voice.

“It’s gonna be okay Buck, just hold on!” Bobby states, panic in his own voice.

The door shakes once more as the person tries to force the door open once more.

“Freeze! Hands in the air. Drop the gun, now!”

Buck sags against the back of the tub at the sound of Athena’s voice outside the bathroom. There’s some shuffling outside the bathroom, then everything’s quiet for a moment.

“Buck, sweetie it’s okay, you can come out now,” Athena’s voice floats through the bathroom door.

It takes him a moment to be able to get his feet under him. And then he shakily unlocks the door. The second the doors open he’s glancing around his bedroom frantically. The two burglars are sitting on their knees at the other end of the room facing the wall with their hands cuffed behind them. Athena glances over at him for a moment, looking him over for any injuries.

“You okay Buckaroo?” She questions.

He nods his head in response, not trusting his voice right now. She’s gives him a small smile before moving towards the stairs, all the while keeping an eye on the two burglars.

“You can come in now Bobby,” She shouts down the stairs.

And then Bobby is racing up the stairs and pulling Buck into a hug. He sags into Bobby’s chest as his surrogate dad holds him tightly. Bobby pulls away for a moment to look him over for injuries.

“You okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” Bobby asks.

“N-no, I’m fine. A little shaken up, but fine,” Buck replies after a moment.

Bobby nods his head and pulls him back into a hug once more. It doesn’t take long for the police to show up and take the two burglars away. Once they’re gone, Athena pulls him into a hug. He can feel her shaking, and he knows she was terrified for his safety. And then Bobby has pulled the two of them into a group hug. He's squished in between his surrogate parents, and he couldn’t feel safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if i want to do a second chapter or not. If i did it would be this same chapter just from Athena and Bobby's point of view. What do you guys think, should I do a second chapter?


	2. The break in: Bobby and Athena's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 9-1-1, or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them!

_~(^.^)~_

** _Don't you know who my mum is?_ **

_Chapter two: The break in: Bobby and Athena's side  
_

_~(^.^)~_

The sound of Bonnie Tyler’s ‘I need a hero’ rings out from the phone on the night stand next to their bed, and both occupants groan. They knew exactly who was calling. Buck had stolen both their phones weeks ago and changed his ringtone in their phones to that song, so they’d know it was him calling or texting.

“That boy better have a good reason for calling us at,” Athena glances over at the clock on the night stand, “Three in the morning!”

Bobby grumbles an agreement and snatches the phone off the night stand, hitting the green answer button.

“Buck, you know we love you, but it’s three in the morning, what the hell do you want?” Bobby questions, stifling a yawn.

“Bobby, two people just broke into my apartment. One of them’s got a gun. I’m hiding in my bathroom,” Buck whispered through the phone.

Bobby’s wide awake now and sitting straight up in bed. Despite how low Buck was talking into the phone he could hear the panic in the boys voice.

“And you called us? Buck, call the police. Now, and whatever you do, DO NOT confront them!” Bobby shouts, free hand waving in the air animatedly.

Athena is already out of bed snatching up a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

“What’s going on?” She questions, pulling the clothes on.

“Two people have broken into Buck’s apartment, one of them has a gun. He’s hiding in the upstairs bathroom,” Bobby explained, putting the phone on speaker and pulling on his own clothes. 

Athena snaps her gun holster and gun onto her hip, then clips her badge on the other hip. Her only thought is ‘oh hell no! Ain’t no one going to mess with one of my kids and get away with it!’ The two of them are already heading towards the front door, and both of them are glad that May and Harry are spending the night at Michael’s.

“Buck, Athena will be there soon. You need to hang up and call 9-1-1,” Bobby orders.

“No! I don’t wanna hang up! Bobby please,” Buck whispers through the phone.

Bobby can hear the fear and panic in Buck’s voice. He can hear the way his breathing is coming out in panicked little gasps, and he knows Buck is two seconds away from a panic attack. It breaks his heart and makes him mad as all hell at the people who’ve caused this. Him and Athena are in the car now, and Athena’s got her phone out and is on the line with her station calling in the break in. She’s seething on the inside. She’s ready to rain holy hell down on these dumb bastards that had the audacity to break into Buck’s home!

“Buck, it’s gonna be okay. We’re on our way, just stay in the bathroom and don’t open the door. Athena’s calling for backup now,” Bobby states as Athena starts the car.

Athena is so angry and worried for Buck; her knuckles are white from how tightly she’s gripping the steering wheel. Then the two of them can hear Buck moving around on the other end of the line.

“One of them’s outside the bathroom, I can hear him moving around,” He whispers.

The car speeds up at this statement and Bobby reaches over and takes one of Athena’s hands. It’s to comfort her as much as himself. They’re both terrified that they won’t get there in time to save their boy. And then they both can hear Buck’s breathing become uneven as he starts to fall into a panic attack. And Bobby realizes they’ve just pulled up out front of Buck’s apartment building.

“Buck! Buck I need you to stay calm okay. We’re almost there,” Bobby states, jumping out of the car.

Athena is two steps ahead of him.

“Buck, everything’s going to be okay!” She states, rushing into the building.

Buck’s apartment is on the fifth floor, and of course the elevator is out of service. So the two take to the stairs, at a dead run. Then they hear the sound of muffled voices on the other end of the phone. And then the sound of a door rattling violently.

“Bobby, they know I’m in here. They’re trying to break the door down,” Buck whispers, panic lacing his voice.

Bobby and Athena are in full panic mode now. They’ve got seconds to get to Buck’s apartment before the burglars break into the bathroom. Before they get to Buck.

“It’s gonna be okay Buck, just hold on!” Bobby states, just as they reach the fifth floor landing.

Thankfully Buck’s apartment is right next to the stairwell. They can see his door is wide open.

“Stay here, I’ll call for you when it’s safe,” Athena orders, pulling her gun from its holster.

She can hear the sound of someone slamming into a door up the stairs, and after taking a second to make sure no-one else is down stairs, she races up the loft steps.

“Freeze! Hands in the air. Drop the gun, now!” She orders, gun aimed at the burglar with the weapon.

Both men freeze at the sound of her voice and they both turn slightly to look at her. They must see something in her eyes because the one with the gun immediately drops it to the floor. She motions them over to the other side of the room and makes them get down on their knees facing the wall.

“You picked the wrong damn home to break into!” She growls, snapping the cuffs on them.

One of them winces at how tight she cuffs him, but he decides to keep quiet. Something in her voice and the look in her eyes has him terrified. Athena takes two steps back from the burglars, keeping her gun trained on them.

“Buck, sweetie it’s okay, you can come out now,” Athena states, her voice slightly softer than it had been when she was talking to the burglars.

After a moment she hears the door open behind her, and Athena looks over her shoulder at him. Her eyes looking him over for any injuries. She can’t see any injuries, but she can see that he’s shaking like a leaf. And god does the sight of that make her want to turn and beat the hell out of these two assholes! But she has to make sure that Buck is okay first.

“You okay Buckaroo?” She asks, hoping that the use of the nickname will calm him a little.

He nods his head but doesn’t say anything. He’s still shaking, and he’s got his arms wrapped around himself, and he’s leaning into himself slightly. Honestly it looks like he’s trying to make himself look smaller. Like he’s just waiting for someone to come at him, to try to hurt him. And god it hurts her heart. Because that’s an ingrained reaction, she can see it in his eyes. Someone has hurt him before. And it makes her sad and mad all at the same time. If she ever finds the person who hurt him she’ll make sure to return them the favor! Athena gives Buck a small, hopefully reassuring smile, and moves towards the stairs.

“You can come in now Bobby,” She shouts down the stairs.

She’s not looking down the stairs. She’s got her eyes on the burglars making sure they don’t try anything. But she can hear Bobby racing up the stairs.

It takes Bobby all of five seconds to get up the loft stairs and pull Buck into his arms. He can feel the young man sag into the hug, and he wraps his arms around the boy tightly. His nose goes into Buck’s hair and he takes a deep breath, taking in Buck’s scent. He doesn’t want to ever let go of him ever again, but he has to look him over to make sure he’s not injured. So he gently pulls away and starts looking him over.

“You okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?” Bobby asks.

“N-no, I’m fine. A little shaken up, but fine,” Buck replies after a moment, his voice cracking slightly.

Every muscle in Bobby’s body relaxes now that he knows Buck is safe and in one piece. He nods his head and just pulls Buck back into his chest once more. It only takes five more minutes for the police to show up and haul away the burglars. They take Buck’s statement, and then they’re gone. The second the front door closes behind the officers Athena has Buck in her arms. She shaking, and she’s on the verge of crying.

She’s coming down from the adrenaline, and she’s just so damn happy that he’s okay and in one piece. And then Bobby is there pulling both of them into his chest. And she feels herself finally relax. They stay there like that for several minutes, just holding each other. And then once the moment is over Athena takes Buck back to his room and helps him pack a bag of clothes. Because there’s no way in hell he’s staying here by himself tonight.

They heard him into their car, and back to their house. Once there, Athena pulls out a pot and heats up some hot chocolate. The three of them sit huddled up together on the couch, sipping hot chocolate until the sun comes up. They’ll deal with the emotionally fallout later, but for now, they’re content to sit together in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out as a one shot, and has kind of snowballed into a multi chapter story. I'm thinking about doing a third chapter where the rest of the firefam learns about the break in and show up at Bobby and Athena's to comfort him. What do ya'll think, should I do a third chapter?!


End file.
